No te enamores de la muerte
by Dulcis Insania
Summary: Cuando Arthur Kirkland decide ir a vivir al bosque donde creció con sus abuelos descubrirá que aquel lugar no era tan calmado y bello como en su infancia. Clanes de hombres mitad bestia y guerras internas, un medio lobo hambriento y un sentimiento confuso. 18, FRUK, yaoi, BL.
1. PRÓLOGO

Cuando era niño solía venir mucho a ver a mis tíos a esta cabaña en el bosque, lo adoraba muchísimo porque soy un chico aficionado a las criaturas mágicas y cosas sin explicación y aquí podía oír a seres que nadie pensaba existían. El tiempo pasó, yo crecí y mis tíos abuelos se fueron haciendo más y más viejos. Ahora ya no viven en esta cabaña, decidieron volver a Inglaterra para poder vivir sus últimos días allá, nunca entendí esa decisión ya que la mayor parte de su vida habían estado en esta cabaña ubicada en un bosque en Francia. Mi madre me dijo que si alguien no reclamaba derechos sobre este lugar tendrían que venderlo, no quería que eso ocurriera, no podía pasar. Fue por ello que le dije a mi madre que quería vivir aquí, a pesar de que eso conllevaba alejarme de la familia y estudiar en un país extraño ─aunque no tanto─ con personas que quizás no me agradarían. Era una persona bastante hostil cuando llegaba a ambientes nuevos y los primeros meses fueron horribles, demasiada adaptación. Felizmente el lugar donde estudio está lleno de extranjeros de diversos países, domino muy bien el idioma y no le caigo mal a la gente de la Facultad.

Todo parecía bien, pero mi curiosidad siempre es más fuerte y no puedo negar que cada noche los ruidos de animales y criaturas extrañas llaman muchísimo mi atención. Una tarde decidí darme un baño en un lago del bosque. Sí, arriesgado y estúpido, pero ese lugar estaba a una temperatura ideal y tenía ganas de aventura. El baño estuvo bastante normal y no había pasado nada extraño, hasta que vi una sombra a mi alrededor. Parecía un hombre de cabello largo, pero era muy grande para ser un hombre común. No logré verlo a la perfección y cuando se alejó escuché un fuerte aullido. Algo me decía que podía haber lobos en un lugar así, pero no me pasó por la cabeza algo tan descabellado como un hombre lobo. Esto no era los libros de fantasía que me regalaba mi tía abuela en los cumpleaños.

Estaba tranquilo en aquella laguna, me sentí relajado y animado. Todo parecía en calma hasta que escuché un ruido y unas aves comenzaron a huir por arriba. Era extraño, pero juré haber oído un grito de una persona en ese momento, y eso era mucho decir ya que a este bosque no suele venir nadie. Realmente nadie.

─¿Qué haces en este bosque? ─oí de repente, abrí los ojos y me encontré con un hombre desnudo con rasgos animales, bastante vello corporal donde no es tan común, un cabello largo y rubio, ojos azules y un rostro muy sereno. Se encontraba manchado de sangre por lo que supuse era él quien había hecho algo horrible.

─¿Q-quién eres? ─musité con impresión, verlo en esas condiciones me daba algo de pavor, en especial tomando en cuenta que me encontraba sin ropa en el lago.

─Aquí no vienen demasiadas personas porque nos tienen miedo, pensé que nadie sería tan idiota para arriesgarse ─sus ojos cambiaron de color, un tono anaranjado se apoderó de sus ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Salí del agua lo más rápido posible y tomé mis cosas, no alcancé a vestirme cuando ya estaba corriendo, en vano porque él me iba alcanzando a gran velocidad. No era humano, o no lo era completamente. Por poco tropiezo, pero de nada sirvió todo lo que corrí, me alcanzó y se puso frente a mí de manera intimidante.

─ _Stupide_ , no respondiste mi pregunta. Además, tu francés es pésimo… No eres de aquí, ¿verdad? Incluso yo que soy un medio lobo sé reconocer a los franceses de los ingleses. Pero ahora no interesa de donde seas, he comido muy poco hoy y creo que me vendrías bastante bien.

─ _Idiot!_ Eres un verdadero idiota. Estoy aquí porque aquí crecí, en este bosque está la casa de mis tíos abuelos, ahora esa casa es mía. No permitiré que ninguna criaturita extraña me aleje del lugar que adoro. Menos un lobo apestoso como tú.

Lo empujé, y volví a correr en dirección a la casa, esta vez no me siguió. Dirigí la vista hacia atrás y lo vi alejarse rápidamente. No comprendía bien muchas cosas, pero su rostro me resultaba increíblemente familiar.


	2. Restricciones

Hay múltiples formas de conocer al amor de tu vida. Algunos se abordan con absoluta timidez hasta que son capaces de mirarse a los ojos y entregarse palabras de amor, otros buscan primero la satisfacción carnal para eventualmente comenzar a experimentar aquel sentimiento profundo de afecto… Otros, simplemente, intentan asesinarte.

Arthur Kirkland nació en el seno de una familia conservadora pero reservada en sus creencias. Él no podía considerarse la oveja negra de su familia, ese era el trabajo de su hermano Allistor. Tiene otros hermanos con los que su relación no es tan estrecha como lo es con Allistor, aunque éste suele tener conflictos con su madre, como ya he dicho, él es la real oveja negra dentro de esto.

Cuando los tíos del muchacho inglés, ya demasiado viejos para encargarse solos de una casa tan grande decidieron volver a Inglaterra a terminar sus días, su hogar estaba en peligro, si alguien no accedía a quedarse con él tendrían que venderlo, y vender algo dentro de un bosque era ya demasiado complicado, solucionando sus asuntos estudiantiles y demás cosas el joven Arthur decidió ir a aquella cabaña oculta en los bosques franceses, donde ningún ser humano con cinco dedos de frente accedería a ir, las historias que se contaban de aquel lugar eran realmente tenebrosas, se creía que en ese lugar aparecían ánimas, que había hombres lobo y criaturas mitológicas. Cualquier persona entendería que esas historias no son más que creencias urbanas de las personas, sin embargo, Arthur sentía gran fascinación por aquello.

Una tarde había decidido bañarse en un lago cercano a la cabaña, donde tuvo una extraña aparición, un hombre desnudo bañado en sangre de animal, no podía creer que fuera un auténtico hombre lobo y sintió mucho temor por ello, intercambió algunas palabras con aquel hombre tan extraño y volvió a casa, se sintió perturbado ya que el rostro de aquel animal le resultaba muy familiar, posiblemente los lobos vivían en ese bosque desde que él iba a quedarse en los veranos a aquella casa. Nada le hacía demasiado sentido en ese momento, se vistió y comió un poco, la mirada anaranjada del hombre lobo no salía de su cabeza, pensó que moriría.

—Bonnefoy, querido, te siento caminar, pero no te escucho.

—Aquí estoy, matriarca. Al final sólo encontré un par de conejos, no he visto a ningún humano para satisfacer las necesidades de nuestro clan. Lo lamento mucho, ¿dónde está Natasha? —preguntó, había mentido sobre los humanos ya que sintió gran interés por el muchacho inglés, si lo mataba para comer no dejaría que nadie más probara aquella carne tan suave.

—Fue en busca de comida, cariño, sabes a esa chica le gusta engañar forasteros con su hermosa apariencia, seguramente encontrará algo para la manada. Las mujeres en esta manada son muy trabajadoras, tú eres de los únicos machos aquí.

Katyusha era la matriarca de la manada de hombres lobo, la época más oscura para su clase había acabado con casi todos los lobos machos, el hermano de ella había desaparecido y todavía no lograban hallarlo, ella temía que él hubiese sido atrapado por cazadores, realmente lo temía. Francis era uno de los únicos por el momento, por lo cual solía aparearse con las lobas del clan esperando que tuvieran cachorros machos, no podían permitir que se acabara el clan por aquel motivo tan desgarrador. La única del clan que no aceptaba a Francis era Natasha, ella no lo había confesado para no recibir los regaños de su hermana mayor, pero no le gustaban los machos, solía desear aparearse con mujeres, aunque sabía que la situación de su clan era muy complicada.

—Te noto distraído, Bonnefoy. No lo hiciste como lo haces siempre —musitó Katyusha luego de haber tenido sexo con el francés—, ¿estás seguro que no encontraste nada interesante en el bosque?

—Ya le dije que no, matriarca. Tal vez no estaba demasiado inspirado, ser material de procrear no es tan divertido como parece.

—Siempre he notado que no te gustan mucho las mujeres, eres igual que Natasha, por eso siempre te rechaza, claramente ustedes dos no son de los que les gusta el sexo opuesto para amarse. Espero que lleguen lobos nuevos a este clan para dejar de utilizarte, querido. Ve a dar una vuelta al bosque, yo iré a cuidar a los cachorros.

Los hombres lobo se transformaban completamente en luna llena, pero en los momentos de riesgo o de necesidad podían hacerlo con un poco de concentración. Francis se alejó lo suficiente de la manada y encontró una cabaña, se veía iluminada, cortinas cerradas, salía algo de humo de la chimenea. Se colocó al lado de la ventana, observando una silueta que se movía de un lado para el otro.

—¡Ah! Debí traer alguna receta o algo para cocinar, todo lo que intento hacer queda terrible. Realmente moriré de hambre, _shit_. Necesito ayuda, realmente necesito ayuda.

—¿No tienes idea de cómo cocer la carne, torpe inglés? —escuchó de repente, su piel se erizó, no quería voltearse porque vería probablemente a su asesino.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí, maldito? —dijo de repente, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

—Las garras no vienen de adorno, también funcionan para abrir esa clase de puerta que tienes aquí. ¿Necesitas ayuda con tu comida? Tal vez no necesites ayuda, hoy huiste de mí, pero esta vez no permitiré que te arranques, me dejaste muy cabreado, normalmente me cuesta menos llevar alimento a mi manada. Sin embargo, a ti te no te voy a compartir con los demás, serás mi alimento.

El inglés tomó una olla de la estufa y se la lanzó al francés, éste gritó un poco, Arthur intentó correr, en vano ya que Francis lo tomó de los brazos y lo colocó contra el piso, comenzó a olerlo y lamerle el cuello, Arthur temblaba, sería asesinado por un asqueroso hombre lobo francés.

—¡Suéltame, maldito! —gritó el inglés, el animal era bastante fuerte, no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de desesperación.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Soy un animal, mi vida gira en torno a comer otros animales y a atacar a personas como tú, no eres más que un pedazo de carne, si te como sólo estaré siguiendo la lógica de mi manada. No tengo por qué perdonarte la vida, aunque tu belleza me eclipse y tu cuerpo me atraiga de sobremanera, no puedo dejar que el deseo carnal inhiba mi necesidad de alimentarme. ¿No lo entiendes?

—Suéltame, _idiot_. No puedo dejar que vendan esta casa, no puedo perder el patrimonio de mi familia, menos por un animal asqueroso como tú, no eres más que basura.

Aquellas frases llenas de desprecio calaron profundamente dentro del francés, tomo la camiseta del inglés con sus garras y la rompió.

—La ropa te está sobrando para lo que quiero hacer contigo, pedazo de basura humana—el francés agarró el rostro del rubio de ojos verdes y se acercó mirándolo directo a los ojos, las lágrimas continuaban cayendo de sus ojos—. No seré subestimado por un humano como tú, llevo años con este modo de vida, y tú, no eres más que un pobre chico que perderá todo lo que tiene por mí.

Arthur temblaba, ya se había dado por muerto. Sentía una gran tristeza en su corazón, tristeza e impotencia, de repente sintió un líquido caer sobre sus ojos cerrados y su rostro, lo salado de éste le hizo percibir que eran lágrimas. Abrió los ojos y vio al lobo llorar, no podía digerir lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué mierda te está pasando, eh? —preguntó el inglés sorprendido.

—No puedo hacerlo.

El animal medio hombre se incorporó, llevó su largo cabello rubio hacia atrás y se fue por la misma puerta donde había entrado. Nada tenía sentido dentro de la cabeza del inglés, se vio a si mismo con el rostro húmedo de lágrimas suyas y ajenas, con la camiseta destruida y con su corazón descolocado.

Un aullido salió de su garganta, junto a desgarradoras lágrimas de desolación. Estaba sentado en un árbol sumamente alto, donde nadie pudiese encontrarlo ni reprocharle algo. No podía creerlo, había destruido hombres y mujeres de una sola vez para alimentar a su familia, había matado sin ningún pudor, pero había algo en ese hombre extraño que no comprendía. No podía dejarse llevar por la misericordia ni el deseo, llegaría el momento y no podría evitar que las cosas resultaran como era debido.

¿O no?

* * *

¡Hola! Esta historia estaba preparándose hace mucho, espero que les guste mucho!


	3. Ataque

El clan dormía con calma, aunque esa noche no era para estar tranquilo. El único que no podía pegar un ojo era el lobo más joven y el único macho presente, ni siquiera Katyusha le había pedido que se mantuviera despierto, ella siempre estaba pendiente de cuidar a su manada. Francis continuaba pensando intrigado sobre aquel humano tan extraño que estaba dormido a escasos metros de ahí.

Un ruido se escuchó, y con ese ruido comenzaba a salir el sol en aquella fría mañana en el profundo bosque francés. Katyusha se levantó apresuradamente, observando por detrás de los árboles mientras Natasha y las demás hembras del clan dormían, claramente pasaba algo malo.

—Cazadores —musitó la hembra mitad lobo, se volteó buscando al único que podía actuar si las cosas se ponían feas—. Francis, ¿dónde estás?

El aludido saltó desde la punta de uno de los árboles del bosque, quedando frente a la líder Katyusha, quien se encontraba bastante asustada.

—Si son los mismos malditos que se llevaron a mi hermano no los perdonaré, realmente los destruiré yo misma. Cuida a la manada, y no te muevas de aquí hasta que vuelva.

—No te preocupes por nada, me quedaré con ellas, tú ve a ver qué sucede.

Katyusha estaba demorando, su raza era mucho más aguerrida que la de Francis, después de todo ellos habían llegado de los lugares más fríos de Rusia. Su hermano era un lobo mayor reconocido dentro de varias manadas por preñar a distintas matriarcas y mejorar la raza de aquellas manadas con lobos fuertes que aguantan el frío más que nadie. Algo comenzó a inquietar al francés, que pensó que el ataque de los cazadores podía afectarle.

Arthur Kirkland se levantó aquella mañana en busca de algo para comer en su nevera, no dejaba de impresionarlo lo equipada que estaba aquella casa en medio de la nada y lo feliz que lo hacía vivir tan alejado de la gente común, así como le gustaban las cosas, totalmente extrañas. Por alguna razón recordó al hombre lobo que había estado a punto de matarlo, y no dejaba de cuestionar la extraña actitud de aquel hombre bestia con ojos azules y cabello largo rubio, muy común a los hombres que veía todos los días en la universidad, pero ninguno tan salvaje y poderoso como aquel. Esa barbita suave que podía recordar de aquella noche confusa le hacía plantearse a ese hombre lobo como alguien que si tuviera posibilidad de domesticarlo no lo haría, por el simple placer animal.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta, cosa que no tenía sentido porque vivía realmente lejos de todo y de todos. Pensó si sería el enigmático hombre bestia, pero luego lo pensó bien y tanto él como ustedes, quienes leen este relato, que un hombre con garras de lobo y desnudo no tocaría jamás una puerta para pedir hablar con alguien que quiere convertir en su almuerzo.

—¿Ah? Buenos días —dijo el inglés a dos hombres muy fornidos que golpearon su puerta.

—Disculpe, ¿usted es familiar de Aaron y Christine Kirkland? —dijo el hombre más viejo de los que estaba en la puerta.

—Claro, pero ellos ya no están viviendo aquí, ahora esta casa es mía. Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, ¿se le ofrece algo?

—Bueno, los señores Kirkland estaban medio enterados de nuestro trabajo, nosotros estamos aquí… Pues… —el hombre balbuceó algo que Arthur no entendió, pero de una u otra forma encontraba incómoda la situación.

—Puedo percibir que son cazadores de animales salvajes, cosa que no me agrada en lo absoluto. Si quieren entablar una conversación no creo que puedan conmigo, no sé cómo habrá sido su situación con mis abuelos, pero no estoy interesado en escuchar razones de personas que matan por diversión. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo hacer un reporte para la universidad.

Arthur cerró la puerta luego de aquella frase, entró a la habitación, tomó su computadora portátil y continuó trabajando en su reporte para unos días después. Lo que no imaginaba es que esa respuesta a los cazadores no les había gustado para nada. El inglés de ojos verdes y cejas gruesas no se imaginaba el peligro que estaba corriendo.

—¿Quiénes eran, Katyusha? —dijo Francis alarmado cuando la vio volver.

—Son ellos, son los que se llevaron a _Vannya_ … Esos malditos, esos malditos deben haber matado a mi hermano.

La mujer bestia pocas veces mostraba que debajo de su cuerpo de guerrera existía un corazón frágil como una taza de porcelana que se cae de las manos en el momento menos indicado. Subió a la copa de un árbol y se quedó ahí por mucho tiempo, Francis sintió un mal presagio que lo obligó a moverse rápido entre los árboles buscando a Arthur.

Escondido observó la casa del inglés y pudo percibir con su olfato dos presencias desconocidas, vio a los cazadores caminando con rifles, extrañado de que caminaran en dirección a la casa de un humano como ellos que no era animal. Pudo suponer que los tipos planeaban dispararle al inglés, le dolió el pecho de sólo pensar en aquello. Nadie podía acercarse a Arthur, lo protegería de cualquier cosa. Un sentimiento de obsesión lo dominaba, si él quería matar al inglés dentro de su cabeza, ¿por qué quería protegerlo? ¿Para que fuera sólo él quien lo hiciera?

Los hombres estaban esperando que el inglés saliera, y él estaba demasiado lejos para impedir el ataque. Se movió de forma que no percibieran su presencia, cosa que de todas formas era bastante fácil porque los cazadores no tienen tan buen olfato ni son mejores para correr. Francis estaba por detrás de la cabaña, esperando que pasara algo para intervenir.

Sintió movimiento dentro del hogar del inglés, y comenzó a moverse buscando salvarlo de una muerte segura. Arthur abrió la puerta de la cabaña lentamente, buscaba salir en bicicleta para poder comprar víveres para el hogar, cuando se vio afuera vio a los dos sujetos que le habían ido a hablar acercándose y uno de los rifles se disparó. El inglés cerró los ojos dispuesto a que la bala le rompiera la carne, pero no sintió nada. Al abrirlos vio al hombre mitad bestia sobre su cuerpo. Todo fue bastante rápido, porque al moverse vio al lobo francés atacar a aquellos dos hombres que habían intentado matarlo.

Francis no tuvo reparos con los dos cazadores, quienes muy heridos huyeron del lugar, probablemente sin intenciones de volver luego de semejante ataque. Se miró las garras sucias con sangre pestilente de un par de bastardos, observó al inglés que continuaba en el suelo inquieto.

—No me imaginé jamás que los humanos se mataran entre sí de una forma tan asquerosa. Las historias que me contaba Katyusha son verdad después de todo —dijo el francés observando al inglés, sonrió y se volteó para irse.

—¡Espera! —Arthur gritó, se puso de pie y se colocó detrás de él—. Tus manos están manchadas, por favor deja que te las lave.

Francis sonrió y mordió su labio inferior, el solo pensar en que sería tocado por aquel delicioso hombre.

—


	4. Obsesión

Todas las mañanas el joven inglés salía en su bicicleta para ir a la universidad, solía llegar más tarde o más temprano según el caso. Ese día había vuelto más temprano de lo normal, Francis lo aguardaba desde un sutil escondite detrás de uno de los árboles. Lo vio moviendo la bicicleta y secándose el sudor que corría por sus sienes, el lobo movía la nariz oliendo el hedor que poseía el inglés en ese momento. Le llamó poderosamente la atención la forma en que podía oler un hombre con sudor, ya que él sólo conocía el sudor de los animales y los lobos como él.

Arthur sintió algo extraño y al voltearse vio la sombra de Francis en el suelo.

—¿Por qué no sales a conversar? Qué malos modales tienes.

El día que Francis salvó a Arthur de ser asesinado por los cazadores éste limpió todas sus heridas hasta que cicatrizaron por completo, su condición animal le permitía sanar con más rapidez que un humano normal. El inglés no escatimó en cuidados, lo vendó y curó, sin dejarle ninguna herida sin tratar. El francés aprovechó aquella cercanía y cuidados, construyendo dentro de su ser una gran obsesión con el inglés, deseando estar cerca más de lo normal.

—¿Eh? —el hombre lobo se movió quedando al lado del inglés, apoyándose al lado de la puerta de su casa—. Llegas muy temprano, ¿no resultó lo que tenías que hacer?

—Se suspendió mi última clase, así que vine a descansar. Felizmente mañana ya es sábado, así que aprovecharé este día para descansar un poco… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —dijo el rubio de ojos verdes observando el cuerpo desnudo del hombre bestia, cuyo exceso de vello cubría su sexo y un poco el pecho.

—Desde que ya no me tienes tanto miedo no puedo acercarme de forma violenta a ti, es sólo eso.

—Salvaste mi vida —dijo Arthur meditando un poco—. Cuando sea mi oportunidad yo también salvaré la tuya, así quedaremos a mano.

—Podemos quedar a mano de más formas que salvándome, sabemos que es casi imposible que yo esté en más peligro que tú. Eres un simple humano. Además, te advertí que sólo yo podría hacerte daño… Cuando menos te los esperes llegará la luna llena y tendré que matarte. Es el instinto, lo que tiene que pasar —dijo el francés ocultando muy en el fondo lo que quería que pasara realmente. Aunque temía que en la luna llena perdiera el control y matara al inglés.

—No creo que consigas hacerlo —el inglés sonrió, le puso el candando a la bicicleta y abrió la puerta para entrar a la vieja casa de concreto y madera.

—¿Eh? —dijo el rubio de ojos azules.

—Si no te molesta, debo entrar. Entras o te quedas afuera.

El hombre bestia no respondió, entró antes que el inglés y éste le siguió y cerró la puerta.

—Siempre es más bonito cuando no intentas romper la casa o la ventana para poder entrar, puedes sentarte donde quieras. Iré a dejar estas cosas —tomó el bolso y lo fue a dejar a su habitación.

Francis se sentó en el suelo, cerca del sofá y comenzó a observar la construcción. Sintió algo extraño, el olor de Arthur estaba por toda la casa y eso lo enloquecía. Podría recostarse y dormir sintiendo ese aroma que no podía sacar de su cabeza.

—Nunca hubiese aceptado tener a uno de tu clase cerca de mí, incluso por mucho que me interesen estas cosas, nunca lo pensé —dijo Arthur sentándose a su lado, sobre el piso alfombrado.

Francis sintió de cerca aquel aroma y comenzó a salivar, lo observó, sintió muchos deseos de tocarlo… Hasta que de repente se colocó sobre él.

Arthur no reaccionaba.

—¿Por qué…? —dijo Francis observando a un rubio de ojos verdes estoico, que únicamente respiraba agitado.

—¿Qué? —dijo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿No me tienes miedo? ¡No lo entiendo! —sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar de un tono índigo, un tono azafranado—. Yo sólo te salvé porque nadie más puede ponerte un dedo encima, Arthur—comenzó a acercarse, le respiraba encima con un aire caliente, mientras el inglés seguía inmóvil.

—Hazlo de una vez —dijo el de ojos verdes, con el rostro del hombre bestia muy cerca de su cara.

Y ocurrió lo inesperado —al menos, en algún sentido—. Francis se apoderó de la boca del inglés con la lengua y los labios, Arthur abrió los ojos sorprendido ante aquella acción, apretó las manos y sentía que le faltaba la respiración.

Francis se detuvo, su pecho estaba a punto de explotar, pero él sabía cuál era el motivo para detenerse ahí.

No podía arruinar la vida de un hombre como Arthur de aquella forma.

—¿Qué se supone que te pasa? —dijo el inglés levantando el rostro y mirando directamente a los ojos al francés, que abrumado intentaba no mirarlo.

—No puedo soportarlo, tengo que matarte antes de que me enamore de ti por completo —dijo y tomó al inglés del brazo para levantarlo.

—¡Pues es lo que ibas a hacer hace minutos! —gritó Arthur y el hombre bestia, descontrolado, pasó a llevar al inglés con sus garras en el vientre, provocando una herida superficial —. F-ran-cis… —musitó el inglés con el rostro pálido y los ojos blancos, cayendo sobre la alfombra tocando su herida.

—Arthur… ¡No! —dijo éste, mirando su mano ensangrentada, pero no con cualquier sangre. Sino la del ser más bello que podría haber conocido.

Inquieto, inexperto y confundido, sólo atinó a limpiar la sangre con un pedazo de la camiseta del inglés que tuvo que romper para aquello, lo levantó y llevó a la habitación, que ya conocía luego de los cuidados que Arthur le había propiciado. El muchacho de ojos verdes se quejaba, el hombre bestia buscaba por todos lados cómo conseguir que Arthur no se desangrara, hasta que dentro de la habitación del mismo encontró las vendas que le había colocado a él. De modo completamente improvisado intentó curarlo, lo vendó y dejó sobre la cama. El inglés estaba inconsciente, pero respiraba. Francis lavó sus manos rojas de sangre, observó al muchacho y algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos… No lo entendía.

—Amarte significa condenarte a una vida que nunca querrás tener, y no podría perdonármelo nunca —dijo, tapó al inglés con las frazadas de su cama y salió de la habitación.

Observó el piso con manchas rojas, suspiró entristecido y salió de la casa, dejando la puerta cerrada. Subió a un árbol buscando a los suyos, luego desapareció entre aquel verde escenario.

La luz de la luna entraba furiosa por la ventana de la habitación de Arthur Kirkland, quien abrió los ojos lentamente y se percató que seguía vivo y que su herida no le dolía demasiado. Observó unos torpes vendajes en su vientre, algunos instrumentos de curación desparramados por el suelo y la puerta del baño abierta.

Sintió una pesadumbre extraña, no lo animaba demasiado el hecho de seguir vivo y estar solo en ese momento. Se puso de pie con cierta dificultad para volver a vendar su herida, que no era profunda, aunque las garras del hombre bestia habían marcado mucho su cuerpo. Se lavó y vendó, ya no salía nada de sangre. Luego de eso se colocó el pijama, se recostó en la cama y pensó por largo rato en lo que había sucedido… ¿Por qué un hombre mitad lobo sería tan indeciso a la hora de matar? Para atacar a los hombres del otro día no tuvo reparos, pero con él fue casi imposible hacerle algún daño.

Y si fuese solamente deseo, estaba tardando demasiado en solamente forzarlo a tener sexo con él… ¿Entonces? Seguramente los lobos no hacían eso, en ese momento cayó en que no era mucho lo que sabía sobre esa especie y que debería investigar para saber cómo lidiar con Francis.

El problema es que la noche siguiente llegaría la luna llena, lo que marcaría definitivamente las intenciones que tenía el hombre bestia para con él.

No podía dormir, se levantó y miró por su ventana… Ahí estaba, reposado sobre un árbol, se veía tan desanimado que Arthur sintió mucha tristeza.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste? —este inglés era insistente.

—¿Qué esperabas? Ahora me debes más que antes, y dudo que puedas salvar mi vida dos veces. Esta vez te he perdonado, pero no habrá otra oportunidad.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mí? —dijo el inglés subiendo hacia donde estaba el de ojos verdes con mucha dificultad.

—¿Algo no funciona bien contigo? ¡Estás herido! —dijo el de melena larga sujetando al inglés para sentarlo a su lado.

—Cuando entraste a mi casa debiste suponer que no estoy bien de la cabeza, para cuidar a un lobo mugroso… Pero no me has respondido, ¿qué es lo que deseas de mí?

—Tú no entiendes lo difícil que estar en mi posición… Me estoy obsesionando contigo, nunca me ha pasado, con nadie del clan… Soy el único lobo macho, encargado de preñar a las lobas jóvenes, hasta ahora todas están esperando cachorros, pero yo no sé si serán hombres. La líder está muy preocupada, el líder verdadero fue secuestrado por cazadores hace algunos años, ellos emigraron a este bosque, donde sólo estaba yo, escondido.

—Y, ¿qué hacen ellas? ¿Matan personas y animales?

—Animales más que nada, y a los intrusos. A veces la matriarca seduce intrusos y luego los mata. En realidad, ella lo hace por la rabia que le provocan los humanos… Hay una loba que nunca ha aceptado estar conmigo, creo que no le gustan los machos.

—¿Es joven? —preguntaba el inglés, le gustaba mucho escucharlo.

—Claro, su nombre es Natasha, a veces desaparece, como yo, debe haber alguien a quien observa en el bosque… Su propia _obsesión_.

—¿Realmente sientes eso? —el inglés miró directamente hacia sus ojos azules que temblaban.

—Claro que sí, pero es imposible caer ante esta tentación… Te condenaría para siempre, y tú tienes una vida humana que mantener, ¿no lo ves de aquella forma? —dijo, suspirando un poco.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres —dijo, intentando bajar del árbol. Francis se adelantó y al bajar él, dejó al muchacho de ojos verdes en el suelo.

—Nunca serás mío, pero bien puedo conformarme con besos y sentir tu olor tan cerca de mí —dijo, acercando su nariz al cuello del inglés para sentir su agradable aroma, luego dio leves besos sobre él —. No te puedo dejar ir tan fácil, con sólo tocarte mis sentidos enloquecen.

—Ah, Francis, yo… —dijo cerrando los ojos, estremeciéndose ante los besos del hombre bestia y al sentir sus manos sobre su delgada figura.

—Tócame, por favor… —dijo, tomando las frías manos del inglés y posándolas por sobre su torso desnudo. Un cuerpo duro, muy fuerte, aunque con una piel muy suave —. ¿Te gusta lo que sientes?

—Mucho —dijo Arthur, luego de eso comenzó a besar el cuello del francés, luego subió a su lóbulo, el que mordió levemente.

Un gruñido salió de la boca francesa, tal vez era momento de parar antes de no poder seguir controlándose.

Un beso en los labios, intenso e indescriptible, acompañado de fuertes caricias, donde las manos apretaban el cuerpo del otro descontroladas, impacientes de sentir placer.

Al separarse, ambos se miraron incrédulos.

—Puedo volver por esto todas las noches —dijo Francis y salió corriendo, perdiéndose entre la noche y los árboles del bosque.

Arthur entró nuevamente a la casa, cerrando y sujetando su pecho inquieto. Se tumbó en la cama y sintió su piel acalorada, endurecida y agitada. Estaba absorto y sólo podía saborear la deliciosa boca del hombre bestia dentro de la suya.


	5. No me ames

Arthur dormía profundamente en su habitación, apenas quería levantarse, cuando sintió su alarma, la cual ponía los fines de semana cercana a las 8 AM para que sonara, la apagó inmediatamente y se volteó, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo ese sábado en la mañana. Abrió un poco los ojos y comenzó a recordar el beso que se había dado con Francis anteriormente, se sintió realmente acalorado. Nunca había besado a alguien de esa forma, y realmente las palabras del francés lo esperanzaron a repetir aquello muy pronto.

Se levantó al baño, al mirarse al espejo notó un gran rubor en su rostro, se dispuso a hacer su necesidad, lavó sus manos y volvió a la cama. Deseaba tener a Francis a su lado para dormir con él, o no dormir, lo que quedaba de mañana. Sentía que estaba realmente frío y que no tenía nada urgente por terminar aquel día. Su deseo fue concedido más rápido de lo que hubiese pensado, vio al francés parado en el umbral de la puerta, observándolo atentamente.

—¿Cómo se supone que entraste? —preguntó el inglés sentándose en la cama.

—Deberías saber que los lobos tienen garras y que las garras pueden abrir lo que sea. No destrocé tu puerta, solamente la forcé un poco —dijo como si nada, acercándose a la cama donde se encontraba el rubio de ojos verdosos recostado.

—No puedes entrar en la casa de un joven decente como yo de esa forma, patán —comentó Arthur, el francés se había sentado en la cama y le había dirigido una mirada cómplice, para luego recostarse a su lado por encima de las frazadas.

—¿Por qué viniste? —dijo el inglés, acariciando su rostro con delicadeza —. No esperaba que volvieras de esa forma repentina.

—De alguna forma nunca me he ido, Arthur, siempre cuido tu casa desde las alturas y mientras hago mis rutas nocturnas. Esta noche será luna llena, y me preocupa de sobremanera lo que puedo hacer si eso ocurre —dijo, para ser un animal a veces podía desarrollar emociones muy humanas y complejas.

—No puedes evitarme sólo por eso, aunque voy a respetar que quieras hacerlo. Si deseas ir con tu manada y no pasar por acá esta noche, lo entenderé —dijo Arthur, el hombre bestia se introdujo debajo de las frazadas y se abrazó al inglés con fuerza.

—No lo estás entendiendo, no podré controlar mis acciones. Nada asegura que no te haga daño, ya he estado a punto de lastimarte gravemente. No puedo con eso. —decía, mientras se aferraba al delgado cuerpo del inglés, que se contraía ante el tacto de aquellos brazos fuertes, el cuerpo desnudo del hombre lobo se le pegaba sin ningún decoro.

—Confío en que no me harás daño.

Esas palabras calaron profundo en el rubio de ojos mar, tocó los labios del muchacho con sus dedos y dio un pequeño beso sobre ellos, beso que fue en aumento, acompañado de caricias y en donde el francés continuaba aferrado a Arthur, quien correspondía al beso acariciando la espalda desnuda del hombre lobo, hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello largo de éste y acariciando las piernas del francés con las suyas, aferrándose a ellas. Francis estaba comenzando a arrebatarle al inglés el pijama que estaba usando, colando sus manos por debajo de la camiseta para retirarla.

—¿A dónde estás queriendo llegar? —dijo Arthur cuando se encontraba sin camiseta y Francis buscaba bajarle los pantalones y la ropa interior.

—Te conocí con este cuerpo sin tanta ropa, me gusta verlo naturalmente —dijo, quitando la última prenda.

—F-Francis! —dijo Arthur, justo antes de que el francés comenzara a pasar su lengua por el torso del inglés, produciendo que el cuerpo del más delgado se estrechara.

La lengua del hombre bestia no tenía compasión con el cuerpo de Arthur, quien sentía quemarse su interior ante el tacto del rubio. Sin embargo, la cosa recién estaba comenzando, el francés comenzó a succionar el pezón del inglés, quien pegó un grito estruendoso ante aquello.

—Arthur, ¿te gusta? —dijo, mientras continuaba con el otro pezón del inglés.

—Ah, no es que no me guste… —decía éste, un poco turbado.

—Puedes hacerlo conmigo —dijo y levantó la cabeza del inglés colocándolo frente a su pecho, el muchacho se dispuso a lamer y chupar uno de los pezones del francés, quien emitía gruñidos y jadeos apasionados —. Esto es delicioso, es simplemente exquisito.

El francés se recostó sobre el inglés para continuar besándolo, su naturaleza le estaba pidiendo algo, pero no podía dar aquel paso. Si lo hacía, Arthur estaría condenado y él no deseaba eso. Comenzó a acariciar el sexo del inglés, que no asumía lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de aquella habitación. Su respiración estaba demasiado entrecortada, su cuerpo sumamente caliente y sentía el gran sexo del francés rozar su cuerpo.

De un momento a otro, Francis se detuvo y se recostó al lado de Arthur, el inglés no entendía qué había sucedido.

—¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó.

—Claro que no, estoy sumamente excitado y mi sentido animal está a punto de tomar control de mí. Quiero tomarte ahora mismo, pero no puedo hacerlo. No mereces condenarte a una vida como la mía, Arthur —dijo suspirando con fuerza.

El inglés se puso frente a él, tomó su rostro y lo besó. No entendí sus palabras, él solamente quería sentir las manos del francés y su aroma exquisito alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Francis correspondió, pero al separarse decidió irse.

—Si aparezco esta noche, por favor no abras la puerta.

Francis salió y corrió hacia el lago, dándose un fuerte chapuzón hasta el fondo, pero ni así eliminaría el olor del inglés de su piel. Ya estaba totalmente condenado. Sintió su sexo durísimo, realmente no había podido expresar todo el deseo que sentía, comenzaba a sentirse miserable y culpable de haberse encantado por aquel humano tan extraño. Al salir del agua caminó hacia donde las lobas dormían, Katyusha se encontraba despierta y cuando lo vio aparecer con el cabello mojado lo halló bastante extraño.

—¿Cuándo me dirás la verdad, Francis? —dijo, repentinamente, se encontraba recostada apoyada en un árbol, amamantando a uno de los cachorros recién nacidos.

—¿La verdad? —dijo él, haciéndose el desentendido—. No hay nada que decir, Katyusha. Debes confiar más en mí.

—Sé que hay alguien que te tiene así, y sé que no es uno de nosotros. Sabes lo que pienso de interactuar con humanos por mucho tiempo, si hubiese sido solamente para saciarte lo habrías matado luego de estar con él. Actúas peor que Natasha, y eso que ella es recién una adulta, tú eres un lobo maduro y no te veo actuar como tal —dijo la mujer bestia, recostando al cachorro con los demás de la manada y parándose frente al francés —. Sé que esa persona está usando tus pensamientos, llevas mucho tiempo sin tocar a ninguna de nosotras.

—Me dijiste que debía traer cachorros al mundo, lo hice. Estuve con todas las lobas de esta manada para tener cachorros machos que puedan reemplazar a tu hermano y tener un equipo de protección dentro de la manada. He hecho todo, no me quites lo único que podría llenarme un poco, bien sabes mis preferencias respecto al amor y el sexo, Katyusha —dijo el francés, mordió su labio inferior y sonrió más tranquilo —. Y si deseas aparearte conmigo, sólo pídelo.

—No me siento interesada en eso, nunca has sido una de mis preferencias, Francis —dijo la mujer con gran altanería.

—Nadie lo hace como _Vanya_ , ¿no es así? —dijo el hombre bestia y se dispuso a caminar para colocarse en otro lugar.

—Por favor, respeta la memoria de él por alguna maldita vez. Sabes que mientras no sepa dónde está y si sigue vivo no podré vivir tranquila —dijo, luego de aquello se alejó un poco de la manada.

Francis se apoyó en uno de los árboles, quizás había sido muy duro con Katyusha, pero su frustración lo estaba acabando por dentro. Los hombres lobo guardaban un secreto, cuando hacían el amor con un humano, este se convertía en hombre lobo. Por más que lo pensaba lo consideraba un desatino, nunca se atrevería a condenar de esa manera a Arthur, antes prefería desaparecer.


	6. Entrega

Para atreverse a caer finalmente en el deseo que estaba dentro de los pensamientos tanto de Arthur como del francés, tuvo que hacer aparición alguien que creían muerto hace mucho tiempo. Mientras la matriarca del clan de lobos dormía, un ruido en el bosque inquietó a Francis, quien se incorporó y esperó apoyado en uno de los árboles la llegada de alguien, la que demoró por varios minutos, tantos que la noche llegó a su fin y amaneció completamente, lo que llevó a que Katyusha abriera los ojos y se percatara de que el francés no dormía.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, miró a su alrededor y sintió al sonido de los pasos a lo lejos —. ¿Qué es lo que se acerca con tanta lentitud, Francis?

—Llevo algunos minutos haciéndome aquella pregunta, sin embargo, no aparecen. Creo que, ya que estás despierta, subiré a revisar —dijo y saltó hacia un árbol alto para ver por arriba qué podía acercarse.

Eran lobos.

—¿Lobos? —preguntó Katyusha y subió al árbol para ver con sus propios ojos qué estaba acercándose—. No puede ser… —musitó y corrió por encima de las copas de los árboles, para luego lanzarse en dirección a los dos hombres bestia que estaban recorriendo el bosque.

—¿Qué? —musitó el francés y se lanzó desde la copa de un árbol en busca de la ucraniana que se encontraba bastante inquieta.

 _"_ _¡Vanya!"_ , se escuchó de repente, un grito desolador y lleno de alegría, Francis se apresuró, y al llegar pudo ver a dos hombres lobo en compañía de la rubia de cabello corto, un hombre alto y grande, con el cabello ceniza y unos ojos muy grandes color amatista, sonrisa amplia y de piel muy blanca. A su lado, un hombre lobo de cabello rubio más corto, ojos claros y un poco más delgado, pero no por eso menos fuerte.

—También estás aquí, _Eduard_ —dijo Katyusha, algo pasaba con ella, se había vuelto de un instante a otro alguien mucho más suave y delicada de lo que llevaba siendo desde que Francis había llegado a su manada.

—Me alegra mucho verte, mi querida Katyusha —dijo el hombre rubio acariciando el cabello de la loba, quien sonreía intensamente. 

—Soy feliz de volver, hermana —dijo Iván, besó la mejilla de su hermana y se acercó al francés, quien observaba la situación como un extraño.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —dijo el lobo ruso con una mirada inquisidora, aunque tranquila.

—Mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, tú debes ser _Vanya_.

—Veo que mi hermana te habló bastante sobre mí —dijo sonriendo—. Acompáñame, muéstrame la manada y conversemos. Eduard está interesado en tener un nuevo acercamiento con mi hermana —dijo y miró de reojo hacia atrás, donde el rubio hablaba intensamente con Katyusha.

—¿Interés romántico? —preguntó el francés con algo de inquietud.

—Desde siempre.

Francis no entendía, siempre pensó que el interés romántico de la ucraniana recaía en su hermano menor, Iván. Pero eso era sólo el comienzo, porque el ruso de ojos violáceos tenía mucho que contar al francés, cosas que incluso cambiarían su perspectiva respecto a lo que sucedía con Arthur.

—Te contaré de mí y de Katyusha, pero debes prometerme que no lo divulgarás por ahí. Lo hago porque creo que estuviste el tiempo suficiente con mi hermana para querer entender cosas de ella —comenzó a decir Iván, el francés lo miraba inquieto.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber?

—Katyusha no nació siendo lo que es… El lobo de la familia era yo —Iván rio un poco —. No en todas las familias sucede eso, ¿no? Te nace un hijo… _especial_. Un hijo que rompe la ventana en luna llena y se va, al que su hermana mayor intenta cuidar para que sus padres no se molesten. Y así es como, una noche tu hermana va a buscarte y el clan de lobos te pide transformarla para que pueda acompañarte y, salir de la vida humana.

—¿Tuviste sexo con tu hermana mayor para eso? —preguntó Francis sin lograr comprenderlo todo.

—No fue necesario hacerlo, porque Katyusha puso los ojos en Eduard antes de que me diera cuenta, y él en ella, claro está. Para antes de la próxima luna llena, ellos tuvieron sexo y Katyusha se convirtió. No supe si sentir rabia o una tranquilidad inmensa, así que le dije: "Hermana, ¿por qué no nos vamos de casa? Ya no somos humanos". Ella accedió, claro está que cuando eres un lobo pierdes tu lado humano de a poco, ya no razonas totalmente, no tienes la misma moral, nada. Muchas veces compartimos a Katyusha con Eduard, durante muchísimo tiempo vivimos así, hasta que a mí y al rubio nos metieron en las jaulas, nos llevaron al mar Báltico, pero logramos huir hace poco y volver. No somos fanáticos de este bosque, pero aquí vivía una familia que nunca quiso dañarnos, los señores Kirkland.

Los ojos de Francis se abrieron ampliamente y su pecho se le apretó.

—¿Kirkland? —dijo el francés.

—Así es, supe que se fueron de aquí, pero dejaron a un miembro de su familia que tampoco ha hecho nada en nuestra contra.

—Arthur —el francés sonrió, estaba siendo muy duro con el inglés.

—¿Algo interesante del muchacho? Por tu reacción, creo que te gusta. Si tienes miedo de estar con él porque lo vas a transformar, piensa que muchas personas lo hacen por voluntad propia. Katyusha lo hizo, ¿Arthur no lo haría? —el ruso se puso de pie repentinamente—. Tengo la sensación de que Eduard y Katyusha están ocupados, así que iré a conocer a las lobas de esta manada.

Pero… ¿Arthur lo haría?

Una bicicleta se adentraba velozmente hacia el interior del bosque, en ella se encontraba Arthur Kirkland, que traía una mochila al hombre y una bolsa que contenía, aparentemente algunas cosas para comer. El inglés se estacionó afuera de su hogar, observó a su alrededor con la esperanza de percibir la presencia de cierto lobo que normalmente lo espiaba afuera de la casa, pero no lo vio. Suspiró apenado, él había insistido en que si aparecía por la noche no debía siquiera abrirle, pero eso no era lo que Arthur esperaba de su amado lobo. Además, ¿qué significaba eso de que no quería condenarlo a su vida? Arthur lo entendió como que… podía volverse uno de ellos, ¿tan grave era aquello? El inglés suspiró y entró a la casa, cerró la puerta y se dispuso a preparar algo para comer.

De un momento a otro, su móvil sonó.

— _Hello?_ —dijo al contestar —. ¿Quién es?

—Arthur, habla tu tía, ¿cómo has estado? —se oyó una voz dulce de una mujer anciana, el muchacho sonrió ampliamente.

—Todo va genial, he cuidado muy bien la casa. ¿Cómo están ustedes? —dijo animado, se metió un muffin a la boca y se quitó los zapatos para colocar sus pies en el sofá.

—Todo va excelente, sólo queríamos saber de ti. Oye, querido… De casualidad, ¿no has notado algo extraño? ¿No te has encontrado con nadie… _sospechoso_? —dijo la mujer algo inquieta por la posible respuesta del inglés.

—¿Ah? —el rubio tragó lo que comía y pensó un momento—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Hay algo que deba saber, tía Christine? —comentó pensando que sus tíos abuelos probablemente sabían mucho mejor que él sobre las personas que se encontraban ahí.

—Ese bosque no es un lugar común y corriente, hijo. Lo sabemos y creemos que también te ha quedado claro luego de estar tanto tiempo allá —dijo Christine Kirkland, siendo más enfática en sus palabras.

—Vi a los lobos, tía. Lo sé, también vi a los cazadores, intentaron hacerme daño, pero uno de los lobos de la manada… _me salvó_.

—Arthur! ¿Por qué no nos llamaste para contarnos eso? —dijo la mujer intranquila.

—No era necesario, todo salió bien—dijo el muchacho y siguió conversando con su tía abuela durante un rato.

Al finalizar la llamada, Arthur se sintió inquieto, sobre todo por lo último que le dijo Christine antes de cortarle.

 _"_ _Si decides cambiar tu vida por el lobo que te salvó no nos vamos a molestar. Pero no dejes la casa sola, no nos molestaría que vivas con él en ella"_

¿Qué era eso de cambiar la vida?

Cuando Arthur estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido en el sofá, sintió algo extraño cerca de él, abrió levemente los ojos y pudo ver una figura al frente… Era Francis.

—¿Qué? —dijo, se sentó abruptamente y miró al rubio de ojos azules—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no volverías a verme —dijo el inglés con algo de tristeza, aunque su presencia lo animaba.

—Me arrepentí, ¿está prohibido? —dijo el hombre bestia sentándose al lado del inglés—. Hablé con alguien que me ayudó un poco a ordenar mis ideas, y me di cuenta de que no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir —el francés comenzó a acariciar los pies desnudos de Arthur mientras él intentaba responderle.

—¡N-no hagas eso! Me da mucha cosquilla, idiota —el inglés intentaba aguantarse la risa, tomó las manos del francés entre las suyas y ambos se miraron por largo rato sin decir nada—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedarte conmigo?

—Me encantaría hacerlo, pero la decisión que debes tomar es mucho más complicada que la mía… ¿Estás dispuesto a convertirte? —Francis al fin podía mencionar aquellas palabras tan inquietantes, la respuesta del inglés continuaba poniéndolo nervioso.

—¿En un lobo? —los orbes de Arthur se expandieron y sus pupilas se agrandaron notablemente, la respuesta estaba en su corazón, aunque no todavía en su cerebro —. Jamás imaginé que debía hacerlo para estar juntos —el inglés rió un poco, luego observó los ojos del francés, que buscaban una respuesta aprobatoria. Era como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

—No te obligaré a hacerlo, pero si quieres probar lo que es entregarse a amar conmigo, ese es tu destino. Por eso te he evitado, las ganas que tengo de estar contigo son tan grandes, pero no puedo si te estás sacrificando por mí —el rubio de ojos azules se abrazó al inglés con mucha fuerza.

—Hagámoslo —dijo Arthur de repente—. Ya no me importa.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijo, Arthur se desprendió de su camiseta y Francis comenzó a besar su piel. Arthur enredó sus dedos en la abundante cabellera rubia oscura del hombre bestia, ignorando todo lo que podía implicar aquel acto de amor y deseo.


End file.
